


Missed Opportunities

by xNukaCola



Series: Why did I write this [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Awkward Crush, Bittersweet Ending, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Multi, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNukaCola/pseuds/xNukaCola
Summary: Kageyama didn't want much in life. He wanted to play Volleyball, go play for the National team and even beyond that, for his soulmates to not reject him.He doesn't know how much his heart can take but when someone(s) comes in and help him through the pain, he soon  faces a dilemma.  Choosing between what Fate had set for him and his soulmates or the ones who helped him through it all and want him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akashi Seijuurou/Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Other(s), Kunimi Akira/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Why did I write this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329023
Comments: 169
Kudos: 466





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I'm back at it with my angsty bs and rarepairings

_ "Y'know Tobio... If you get really, reeeally good, you'll get to play lots more games. The best players get to play lots and lots of volleyball. If you get really good... I promise you... somebody who's even better will come along and find you." _

Those words would replay in his head when he was younger. His grandfather usually had great advice that the blue eyed boy would take to heart. Especially growing up as socially awkward as he did.

And Kageyama Kazuyo was right. He did meet amazing players. He even got two as his soulmate.

It was just too bad they didn't want him.

Brown eyes glaring at him with anger and jealousy.

_ "Why did I have to get  _ **_you_ ** _ as a soulmate?" _

Green eyes that never fully looked at him and when they did they were blank.

_ "Sorry Kageyama, I just don't think this bond will work." _

It was a bit easier after they graduated from Kitagawa Daiichi, giving him a bit of peace without the metaphorical slap to the face as he watched the two enjoy  _ their _ bond without him. He never told anyone about the bond, but he wishes he had.

His grandfather died and he was alone. His sister tried to be there for him but he didn't want her stressing out with University and his depressing moments so he put up a facade. He thought if he trained hard enough,  _ they _ might want him.

He knew it was bad. He pushed everyone until they pushed back. His head hurt and his chest was tight. He felt like he was underwater and couldn't breath, drowning. He wanted to reach out for help but didn't know how. Not sure who would reach back and help him, if anyone would.

Then the match came. It was their final year and  _ his _ final straw. He knew his team was done with him. He couldn't say he was surprised when they refused his toss, it still  _ hurt _ but he wasn't surprised. He definitely wasn't surprised when he was subbed out.

He wasn't even surprised to see  _ them _ . It was embarrassing that they saw him like that and he felt hot shame when they refused to even spare him a glance.

He supposed between the match and Oikawa cornering him in a near empty hallway, taunting him nastily, calling him a ruthless tyrant and that he wasn't welcomed at Seijoh, he snapped.

He honestly didn't remember tearing up his invitation to Seijoh nor him breaking down and destroying his room, despite it being mostly bare.

He does remember spraining his foot when he went to throw his weight and it slipped from his hand. He cried and cried until his sister came home from her classes and saw her baby brother in his destroyed state.

All she could do at that moment was hug him tightly and let him cry more into her shoulder. Then she took him to the hospital.

That's when he admitted to the rejection and she bursted into tears, feeling hatred at her little brothers soulmates for rejecting him, anger at the fact that she, his sister, didn't notice the signs sooner, again at herself that he didn't feel his problems were worthy enough to come to her for help.

He let her pull him into another tight hug as she cried again. The elder Kageyama making him promise to never keep anything from her as the two had only each other since their parents were away often. 

He could only agree, feeling guilty that he made his sister cry. She just smacked the back of his head before kissing it.

Things got a little better during the summer. Miwa was more prominent in his life, involving him with her life as well. He met a few of her friends and they adored him. They even indulged him in playing volleyball, even if they sucked most of the time.

Then his first day of Highschool happened. Karasuno was...interesting. The annoying redhead from last year's tournament was there. He was annoying but he could hit his toss. The others slowly grew on him (even the tall salty blonde) and for a few weeks it was nice, the names that normally burned on both sides of his hip bones didn't hurt as much.

Then Takeda-sensei came tripping into the gymnasium, claiming they had been invited to a practice match with Sejioh. Kageyama knew he'd have to face his past demons sooner or later, though he preferred later. They were told he'd have to be the starting setter and he thought that the team would have a problem and they did for a second before Sugawara claimed he was fine with it, stating that it wasn't often they'd get to practice with one of the best schools in the prefectures.

He later pulled Sugawara to the side and asked him if he was really ok with it and the grey haired teen gave him a reassuring smile, saying he was jealous and that he wouldn't give up easily. Kageyama didn't know if it was the fact he had an upperclassmen who was reassuring and nice, but he spilled everything about his junior high years and his two soulmates. Sugawara sat in silence as Kageyama spoke before giving him a determined stare and clasped both hands on the taller teen's shoulders

"Show them you're not the same king as before, that you've changed. And for your soulmates? Forget them, okay? You want to play, do show them they don't affect you at all." 

Kageyama didn't know what to say so he settled on a wobbly smile. Sugawara ruffled his hair affectionately.

The match wasn't too bad. For most of it, he only had to deal with his ex-teammates and one of his soulmates. Iwaizumi, although had spoken to him, wouldn't stop staring and it made Kageyama uncomfortable.

It didn't help that Hinata kept pointing it out.

"Hey...why is the ace staring at you so much?" Hinata whispered, but since the older teen had no concept of sound, everyone around them heard. Iwaizumi blushed and looked away, somewhat embarrassed and Kageyama felt a bit of satisfaction.

When they paused for a break, a bunch of girls screamed out in excitement and Kageyama knew that Oikawa had shown up. He looked over to see Iwaizumi lecturing him and that's when brown eyes turned to stare at him.

He really hated that those eyes made him feel weaker, even if they were filled with annoyance and something else.

He looked away and ignored the brunette's call and soon they were back in the game. They were close to winning the set when Oikawa finally joined and seeing his serves for the first time in awhile filled him with excitement. 

He also felt a bit petty when Tsukishima couldn't receive Oikawa's serves but he couldn't help the satisfaction when the tall blonde barely made the last serve and managed to get the ball in their hand. 

He definitely enjoyed the shock and awe in everyone's face when he did their freaky toss and dealing the final point.

As they cleaned up, he looked to where his soulmates were only to look away as they kissed each other, feeling a ping in his heart. He knew it was jealousy and longing. How could he not when that's all he's felt these last few years.

He tried to apologize to Kindaichi but the teen wouldn't accept it, claiming they weren't friends and that had hurt to hear. Luckily Hinata interrupted with his stupid song and they walked together to the bus. Kageyama was done for the day but the day wasn't done with him as Oikawa was leaning against the entrance. 

He felt Sugawara stand next to him, a hand on his back as the Seijoh captain mocked Kageyama and to his surprise, or not, Hinata interrupted, claiming that he will be the one to come out on top.

Or something. Kageyama was too busy trying to ignore the marks burning his skin. He ignored the captain as they walked away and just like with Iwaizumi, he could feel the brunette's stare burning into the back of his head.

Hinata cornered him the next day and Kageyama told him about his soulmates. The redhead was mad, to his shock and claimed that his soulmates were idiots and that they'll get their Karma from Fate for messing with the balance of life. The noirette just snorted before they left to start practice.

They grew closer as friends, much to Miwa's excitement when she noted the redhead coming around the house more. Kageyama felt a little less empty with the ball of sunshine around. 

He didn't see his soulmates at all and he was ok with that.

Sometime before the winter tournament, his sister took him to Tokyo to meet up with some friends, wanting to get a gift for him for his birthday as well as do some shopping. He remembered a couple of them but they all remembered him, speaking to him as if they were life long friends. It was awkward but he enjoyed the interaction, even if he didn't talk much. They all say at a small cafe and a few went to order some food and his sister told him to wait for her as she left with a couple of her girlfriends to a shop next door. 

After a good twenty minutes, he stomach started to growl and he looked at the door of the cafe, wondering if his sister was coming back as she had his wallet. He gave it to her when she made him try in clothes, her gift to him.

She said she was next door so he got up and told Yuma, his sister's classmate, that he was going to get her. She nodded before going back to her phonecall. He shuffled to the door and frowned as he saw that it started to rain. Quickly shuffling over to the store next door, he walked in and looked around the near empty shop before giving an unimpressed look.

His sister wasn't here.

Shaking his head he left to walk back to the cafe and as soon as he left the shop, he crashed into someone. He didn't expect it so he stumbled back and almost fell to the ground when a hand shot out and grabbed his forearm and yanked him back up.

"Jeez Koji, if you're going to knock people over, make sure they're not cute." 

Kageyama blushed as he looked into playful greyish-green eyes. The boy was handsome, stylish dirty blonde hair and a cute crooked smile. He noted the hand still on his forearm before pulling away, bowing and gave a quick apology. The blonde boy laughed before waving him off.

"Not your fault, Koji over here is the one not paying attention. Ryoji Yamazaki." He said cheerfully, holding out his hand. Kageyama stared, hesitating before shaking the blonde's hand. "And this guy over here is Hiroo Koji."

Kageyama nodded to the other boy, noting the tired black eyes or eye. His hair was just past his chin but covered one of his eyes. Hiroo have a lazy wave.

"Kageyama Tobio."

"Nice to meet ya, Tobio.

Kageyama's heart fluttered at Yamazaki's wide smile.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Ryoji Yamazaki is real, he was in the Nekoma vs Kiyokawas Match in the newer season lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Kageyama wished to be with his soulmates, a small part of him  _ didn't really want it _ .

When he told Hinata, the redhead just jumped on the  **hating-his-soulmates** bandwagon, stating that ' _ Of course you don't Kageyama-kun, they're terrible!' _

It wasn't what he wanted to hear and maybe he shouldn't have told his friend, who told him many times that he would throw hands for the noirette, that knowing the short term would jump to his defense. He wanted an opinion from someone who doesn't know the whole story.

Is that why he's telling two strangers he bumped into over a weeks ago his feelings? Because he wanted to validate his feelings for being indecisive? Now they're going to think he's some weirdo who spills his feelings to just about everyone.

"Sounds like you just want to know if those two are really your only and final choice." Yamazaki said, placing his drink down. "Nothing wrong with that. Everyone says you're supposed to be with the names that are printed on your body and that's fine and all but to just fully follow what history has written is just stupid. You're human and are free to choose how to live your life. Don't feel bad."

Kageyama felt something akin to relief at the blond's words. He watched as he leaned over and gave him a slight smile. 

"Between you and me, I feel like soulmarks are a waste of time."

A part of him agreed with Yamazaki's words and he found himself nodding which caused the blonde to smile bigger before he leaned back, looking off to the side. Kageyama followed his gaze and saw Hiroo coming back with a large paper cup. 

The long haired man sat in the seat next to Yamazaki and practically curled himself into a ball. Kageyama bit back a snort, the other reminding him of a kitten trying to get warmth. Yamazaki, on the other hand, was cracking up.

"Koji! I told you to wear warmer clothes! Unlike over in the countryside, it actually colder here when it rains here." The blonde lectured, unwrapping his grey scarf and tossing it over Hiroos head ungracefully. The taller third year took the scarf, and wrapped it around his own neck, looking content as he did so. Yamazaki smiled fondly before reaching over to hold the noirette's hand. 

Kageyama looked at his own drink, a small ping going through him at the display. On top of finding out they play volleyball as well, he found out they were dating. Yamazaki’s soulmate rejected him, much to the setter's surprise and Hiroo’s mark was black. Kageyama’s heart went to the older teen but Hiroo didn’t really mind as he was really young when he lost his soulmate.

_ “I never met them so I guess that’s a major part in why it doesn’t bother me much.’ He remembers the third year telling him.  _

_ They were at a gymnasium practicing, something that Kageyama never thought he’d be doing outside his team but when the older two told them their position, the one-track minded first year had to play them. Yamazaki left to grab drinks (after playing for thirty minutes, Kageyama realized the teen’s stamina was atrocious) and Hiroo wanted to practice his spikes. Kageyama saw the black mark on his forearm and the black eyed third year caught him before he could look away. _

_ He explained the mark turned black when he was around ten but it wasn’t something he felt the need to go crazy over. Kageyama could tell it bothered Hiroo somewhat but when he looked up to where Yamazaki was, that feeling was gone and nothing but adoration was in his eyes as he stared at the blonde that made the first year feel like he was intruding. “Besides, being with that idiot makes me really...happy.’’ _

Kageyama took a sip of his chai tea latte, enjoying the not over the top sweet drink before Yamazaki clapped his hands. 

“So, the tournament is coming up right? Are you nervous?’’ He said, eager to know more about the first year. 

Kageyama shook his head. “Not necessarily. I’m more worried about my team than anything. Between Hinata boke’s bad receives and well… bad everything and, I know it’s bad to say but our team dynamic is mediocre at best.’’ Kageyama said, feeling his cheeks redden at the confession. He really liked his team and knew they would play their best but deep down he knew they won’t get very far. Their dynamic is lacking compared to the other schools.

He looked up at Hiroo’s short chuckle, marveling at the calming sound and Kageyama felt a bit better.

“It’s ok to be honest. When I first went to Nohebi, I couldn’t really get into the dynamic as well. Kuguri was lazy and don’t even get me started with Daishou. It was really only thanks to the second and third years that we even got to nationals. Every team has it’s dysfunctional ways in the beginning but once you click, it's all smooth sailing.’’ Hiroo said, sipping his drink, a small smile on his face as if he was reminiscing past memories with fondness.

Kageyama felt better at the older noirette’s words before giving a short nod.

“Besides, you better win! I want to see what kind of team the King of the Court plays for.’’ Yamazaki teased. Kageyama gave him a glare. Surprisingly, when it came from the couple in front of him, he didn’t mind the name so much. But it was still annoying. Hiroo saw the look on his face and flicked the blond’s ear. Yamazaki gave a short shout before bowing his head down sheepishly as the group of elderly ladies glared at him, holding his hand up apologetic.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it from his pocket. His sister was asking him to bring home a few things for dinner when he saw the time. Placing his phone away, she worked to put his books into his bag. “I have to leave if I want to make it home on time. Thanks for helping me study.’’

“Anytime Tobio, text us if you have anymore questions...or to hang out.’’ The blonde said, adding the last part hesitantly. Kageyama looked at the couple, Yamazaki looked nervous and Hiroo gave him a small half smile, but his eyes were kind of nervous as well. 

Kageyama stared, other than Hinata and the studying with the couple, he never really hung out with anyone. He gave a short jerk of his head before looking away, something rising in his chest as Yamazaki clapped and told him that they’ll hang soon.

“Let’s try before the tournament, since we won’t be able to go to each other’s games. We could give you some pointers.’’ the blonde said excitedly, a crooked smile on his face. Kageyama nodded excitedly as Hiroo shook his head in exasperation.

“You and volleyball, is there anything else up there?’’

Yamazaki gave a flirtatious smile to the older noirette. “You.’’

Hiroo blushed lightly before looking away. He then turned to Kageyama and gave him a nod as well as a small smirk. “Just message us anytime you need anything.’’

Kageyama nodded before hiking his bag up on his shoulder and left the cafe. The air was frigid and he shivered as the warmth left him. It didn’t take him long to reach the station, rubbing his calves together as he waited for the train, trying to warm himself.

Of all the things he’ll admit to, admitting to his sister that he should have worn something more than his black tracksuit was not one of them.

He thought back to the couple and had a light blush on his face at the thought of spending more time with them. After their first meeting, he didn’t think he’d see them again until a few days later when he went back to Tokyo with his sister to go to a small get together her friends were hosting. Surprisingly, he saw Hiroo there, who was Miwa’s classmate’s brother. Hiroo looked surprised as well and the two stayed close and despite neither one of them being able to hold much of a conversation, the company was enjoyable. He supposed it was enjoyable for Hiroo because at the end of the party, they exchanged numbers, much to the enjoyment of his sister.

She teased the whole way home.

It was only a few days later he got a text from Hiroo who wanted to know if he wanted to grab a drink and do some studying. Though he’d rather practice, the thought of Tsukishima’s patronizing and taunt’s made him think twice. He wanted to at least rub something in the blond’s face.

And it was rather nice. They made him feel comfortable and due to Yamazaki’s extrovert nature, they spoke quite a lot. He actually didn’t know how they got on to soulmates but he’s glad he told them. He wanted, no needed people to not look at him with pity or to be angry for him and those two gave him that.

He didn’t realize the train had come and he quickly hopped on, only to bump into someone. His hips burned and he looked up into surprised green eyes. He didn’t need to look to see that the owner of those brown eyes were next to him.

“Oh, Kageyama.’’

The raven haired teen straightened up and moved a few inches back, as if the older teen burned him. In a couple ways, he did. He didn’t notice the way Iwaizumi frowned but Oikawa did.

“You seem a little too far away from home, Tobio-chan. Do your parents know where you are?’’ Oikawa said, rather mockingly teased as if Kageyama was a child.

Kageyama blinked in surprise, not really expecting the brunette to talk to him. He said the first thing coming to his mind.

“I haven’t spoken to my parents in months, Oikawa-san.’’ He said before looking around for a seat. He couldn’t find one before giving a slight pout, realizing he was one the train most people took after work. Well at least in a few stops, he should be able to find a seat.

“Wait, Kageyama...Is everything ok?’’ 

Blinking he looked back at his soulmates in surprise, honestly forgetting they were there (Not really but they weren’t the first thing on his mind at that moment.) He was also surprised at the concern in Iwaizumi’s voice, as well as Oikawa’s brows that were furrowed up. Realizing what he said he shook his head.

“Yes, everything is fine. My parents are international consultants, so it's hard to keep contact because of the different time zones.’’ He said, holding on to the bar and looking away, wanting to scratch at his marks, but he didn’t want to be labeled as a pervert.

For the first time in a while, he  _ wanted _ to be away from his soulmates. For some reason, they kept talking to him and that annoyed him. 

Why now?

“Are you living by yourself?’’ Oikawa asked, trying to dig for more information and Kageyama rolled his eyes before looking at the two prying eyes.

“No, my sister is home. Yes, she knows I’m here and yes, she knows I’m visiting friends.’’ Kageyama couldn’t help but mirror Oikawa’s tone from earlier. 

He took slight satisfaction at both of them bristling, hoping that would end the conversation but of course, the brown eyed third year had to get the last word.

“You? Friends? That’s surprising.’’ Oikawa said sarcastically. Kageyama looked away, a sharp pain filled him and he didn’t need to look to see Iwaizumi hitting Oikawa.

“Hey, don’t listen to-’’

“It’s fine, Iwaizumi-san, I guess you have to develop thick skin when talking with Oikawa.’’ He said, not really looking at either of them. Someone got up and he took that chance to take the seat before either of his soulmates could say anything. He pulled out his phone when he felt it buzz and ignored his name being called.

He smiled softly when he saw it was from Yamazaki, telling him to get home safe and the first year messaged back, feeling lighter.

He ignored the burning gazes on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!

It hurt to lose. He knew it was going to happen but he figured if he could play his best and even more, they'd might have a shot at winning against Oika- _Sejioh_. 

He knew that wasn't going to happen when he was subbed out and memories of his third year of middle school flashed to him. He tried to take in the advice of Sugawara but he knew it would be a bust. 

He still gave it his all, not being the one to half ass things even if he was subbed out for a good chunk of the game, but it was nice to have that support from a fellow setter, something he's not too familiar with. He definitely enjoyed watching Sugawara' style of play. He even enjoyed the look on Seijoh's face when he did a setters dump, and although his team was practically threatening him in their compliments, he knew they were actually proud.

They were tied and on their last chance he threw caution to the wind and set to Hinata.

He knew by the look in Oikawa's eyes that it was a mistake. Although he didn't really regret tossing to Hinata, he did feel defeated at his upperclassmen's face. He felt defeated when he saw his soulmates turning their backs to him. He just felt... _empty_.

He got into a huge fight with Hinata not even twenty minutes later. He couldn't even bring himself to care when he was pushed to the ground and the redhead yelled at him.

Unbeknownst to Kageyama (or maybe he knew about it but didn't want to acknowledge it), is that once a relationship ends, no matter if it was familiar or friendship wise, he never recovers.

He knows that if he ever becomes friends with Kindaichi or Kunimi again, it'll never be the same. He'll hold them at arm's length and never let them get close again and he's okay with that.

What he's not ok with is letting that happen to Hinata, but he knew they needed time to figure it out. Like when Miwa and her ex-boyfriend use to fight over stupid things, they gave each other space. When a young Kageyama asked why, his sister would pull him into a hug and give him a teary eyed smile, stating that if you try to talk while angry, it wouldn't end well.

Now she was happily dating her current girlfriend/soulmate, whom Kageyama had finally met at Miwa's classmates party.

After their coach had treated them to a dinner (tears were shed, not that any of them would admit it.), Ukai said if they wanted, he could 'pull some strings' and get them out of school the next day and watch the match between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. Everyone, whether it was to skip school for the day or genuine interest in who would head to Tokyo, agreed. 

Except Kageyama, he stayed quiet.

When he got home, he finally opened his phone and saw multiple messages.

His sister, congratulating him on making it far. Surprisingly his mother, who had wished him a last minute ' _good luck, my son'._ Even Hiroo and Yamazaki.

He smiled, giving Miwa and his mother a reply before opening the group chat he had with the latter.

**From: Yamazaki**  
**To: Hiroo, Kageyama**

_**Sooo we lost, which was WACK, but Kouji is mving on tmrrw. Wht's the verdict Tobio???** _

Kageyama frowned before typing out.

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Hiroo, Yamazaki**

**_We lost. We're going to see who will go to nationals tomorrow._ **

Kageyama sent the reply before flopping on the couch, feeling depressed all of a sudden. He wanted to continue on, he really wanted to play against Nekoma and all the other teams in Tokyo. He didn't want to go watch the matches tomorrow, but he knew that if they wanted to move on, he should gather some data against the other teams. 

Something knotted in his stomach. He really didn't want to see them, but he supposed he should show his support even if they'd never give him the same effort. He didn't want to see them move forward but he really didn't want to see them lose. 

He glared at the pink flower decorating his living room table. He honestly hated that he couldn't go to Seijoh nor Shiratorizawa. He knew that he wouldn't be going to Shiratorizawa, due to his test scores, but if he had managed, the look on his soulmates faces would have been amazing. They'd have no choice but to acknowledge him. Plus he'd carry on his grandfather's legacy in a way, the elder being an alumni.

He'll admit he has thought about it multiple times. 

If he had gone to Seijoh, he wondered if it would have been like junior high all over again.

Who was he kidding, it would have been worse! Not only did most of his ex-teammates go there, they disliked him a lot. He could see that dislike going to all the other members and he would be alienated **again**.

Then there were his soulmates. They wouldn't acknowledge him, Oikawa would still be an asshole, especially after going against his words. Iwaizumi, though try as he might, would be just as bad.

Kageyama sighed and rested his head against the couch cushions, staring at the ceiling. He felt so alo-

A buzzing noise pulled him from his thoughts. Looking down, he was surprised at the quick reply from the blonde third year.

**From: Yamazaki**  
**To: Hiroo, Kageyama**

_**Boooo, come ovr and help me cheer Kouji on! u'll find out sooner or l8r. My money's on Shiratorizawa.** _

Kageyama blinked in surprise, moving to sit cross legged on the couch, glad that he was alone, his sister would lecture him about his feet being on the couch.

Go to Tokyo?

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Hiroo, Yamazaki**

_**How'd you know Shiratorizawa was one of the contenders? Also, we're supposed to be going as a group, I don't think I can leave school to go to Tokyo.** _

Shockingly, Hiroo replied.

**From: Hiroo**  
**To: Kageyama, Yamazaki**

**_Shiratorizawa is always usually the one to go to Tokyo. And Kageyama-kun, you don't have to come. Ryoji, don't bother Kageyama with your dumb ideas. also, stop texting like a dumbass_ **

There was another buzzing noise.

**From: Yamazaki**  
**To: Hiroo, Kageyama**

**_Koooouji! Dn't be mean, I'm sensitive-_ **

Kageyama snorted before reading the rest if the message

Anyways, call out sick Tobio! Then meet me at the stadium at 8, I'll be the hndsome devil in blue.

Kageyama broke out into a short laugh before smiling at his phone, typing his reply.

**From: Kageyama**  
**To: Hiroo, Yamazaki**

_**It's fine Hiroo, I would enjoy coming to cheer you on.** _

_**Ok, I'll be there, Yamazaki.** _

_**Plus I can see what my team and I will be dealing with so we can kick your butts.** _

Kageyama set his phone down before reaching for the remote, only to have his hand go back to his buzzing phone.

**From: Yamazaki**  
**To: Kageyama**

**_[ Image Attached ]_ **

**_TOBIO-KUN, YOU MADE KOUJI BLUSH!!! He likes you mre than meeee!!!_ **

Kageyama could almost hear the whining tone before tapping on the picture and felt something warm fill his chest. Hiroo's hair flew back as he moved forward to try and block Yamazaki's camera, his face might have held annoyance but the dark pink on his cheeks made the normally stoic boy more...animated. 

Kageyama didn't know how to respond so he just said he would see them tomorrow.

He relaxed against the couch before his face broke out into a smile.

At least he had an excuse.

His sister, surprisingly went along with it. He thought he could sneak out before her at six a.m. but when he went downstairs to get his shoes on, she was there as well. She must of had the day off so her presence scared him.

"Ditching to go to Tokyo?" She said, no emotion in her tone, staring down at him, arms crossed.

He looked down, embarrassed and shocked she found out, before nodding. He knew that lying to his sister was impossible.

Miwa stared at her brother before snorting, a teasing smile on her face as she cooed at her brother.

"I'm just messing with you Tobio-tan! You really need to take off your messaging from my iPad before you decide to be a delinquent. Oh where did I go wrong raising you?!" Miwa wailed, obnoxiously loud as she held Kageyama to her chest.

Kageyama felt like smacking his face when his sister said that before jerking away, his face flushed. "You won't tell mom or dad?"

Miwa snorted. "You think I tell them when I'm ditching? Plus, you know they're never on the phone that long to ask anything other than their usual 'how are you, do you need anything?'."

Kageyama nodded. "Ma did send me a text, wishing me luck."

Miwa stared before rolling her eyes, a soft smile on her face. "You always were her favorite, but luckily, I'm daddy's favorite."

She stuck her tongue out at him before handing him something. He took it and saw a few bills. She walked off towards the stairs and called out with her bossy, big sister tone.

"Buy me some sweets from the cafe or don't bother returning home! I'll call your school!"

He smiled before slipping his shoes on and left.

He was glad he knew where the stadium was, having been there loads of times with his grandfather. He waited by the entrance, watching as hordes of people chatted excitedly around him.

He pulled out his phone to text Yamazaki when a heavy arm was thrown around his neck. He looked up into Yamazaki's brightened eyes.

"You made it Tobio! Kouji's already inside so let's grab our seats."

He let the blond take his hand and lead him through the crowd. With his free hand, he tugged in his black hat over his head.

Just because he was in another city didn't mean he could play it loose. Hinata would kill him if he found out Kageyama ditched to go to Tokyo.

Yamazaki gave him a curious look before dragging him over to a couple of empty seats. Once they sat down, Yamazaki snapped his finger, hopping up. "I'm going to grab some drinks, you want anything?"

Kageyama shook his head before Yamazaki gave him a look.

"Well I'm going to." And he was off.

Kageyama shook his head before looking around. The seats Yamazaki chose were perfect. He could see both sides of the courts, taking in the multiple colors of the teams getting ready to play. The lighting wasn't in his eyes too much and-

Kageyama ducked in his seat, pulling the cap down further on his face. Sitting rows over where Nekoma and Fukurodani. Of course with his luck, Hinata and Tsukishima's soulmates would be near him and no doubt the red head would have bitched at them about Kageyama being 'sick'.

Propping his feet up in the seat in front of him, thankful no one was sitting in it, he slouched down and kept his eyes in the team.

He debated on whether he should switch seats when Yamazaki flopped next to him, giving him a weird look. 

"So couple Q's, would like some A's" he said, pushing a foam cup into his hands. Kageyama took a sip before his face scrunched up, unused to drinking carbonated drinks.

"Um, so no one knows I'm here. They think I'm sick." He says before pointing at the two teams a few rows away. "A couple of my teammates have soulmates within those two teams."

Yamazaki seemed to put two and two together, much to Kageyama's pleasure before shocking him as the taller teen placed his feet on the seat in front of him and pulled Kageyama to his side. Kageyama's heart started to beat painfully fast as Yamazaki's warmth passed to him. "I got you Tobio."

And if Kageyama leaned in a bit to smell the cologne the third year wore, he wouldn't say.

They stayed like that for the first few matches, giving each other commentary on the different playing styles of each passing team, unconsciously leaning into each other.

They didn't even notice the two teams leaving for their play, gold catlike eyes peering curiously at them before leaving.

Kageyama didn't even realize how close they were until Yamazaki jerked upwards, unwrapping himself from the first tear. Kageyama's neck was a bit sore from it resting on Yamazaki's shoulder.

The blonde jumped up and started cheering crazily. " GOOOOO KOUJI"

The teen in question looked up and gave a wave to the blonde before turning to Kageyama, shock evident in his eyes as he gave a small smile. Kageyama nodded before giving him a thumbs up.

Kageyama watched in amazement at Hiroo's team. The way they played wasn't like normal teams. Their feints and blockouts were crazy good, and not to mention their serves. They were consistent about it too. He also noted how the opposing team lost their cool halfway through the play, getting flagged by the officials for their cursing. 

Yamazaki clapped the back of Kageyama's shoulder. "That's Nohebi for you. They're pretty amazing in their okay but man can they trash talk. That's why Kouji is so good with his clap backs." 

Kageyama snorted before giving a small jerk as Hiroo blocked another spike. 

Kageyama blushed as stared at Hiroo, admiring him.

Soon the game was over and Nohebi won.

"Ah, let's go congratulate him. I'm sure he'll want to see you." Yamazaki pouted as he pulled on Kageyama's hand.

The teen followed the third year through the crowded hallway, Yamazaki chatting away excitedly before Kageyama jerked to a stop. Ahead of them was Kenma and Kuroo, talking with a black haired teen and an overly excited duo colored teen. Yamazaki looks at him and calls out his name.

Gold eyes looked back to them and he ducks, narrowly missing the scrutinizing gaze.

He pulls at Yamazaki as the rooster haired captain calls out to them. "King?"

Kageyama curses at Tsukishima for spreading that name, but he doesn't look back, trying to find a way out.

He hears his name being called again and he closes his eyes and stops, feeling defeated.

All he wanted was to take a break.

Strong hands turn his body and pushes him against a wall. Kageyama looks up to see Yamazaki's greyish green eyes as the taller teen presses against him. Kageyama goes to question him when Yamazaki leans down, so close to his face that Kageyama could make out the tiniest hint of mint toothpaste wafting over his face.

Kageyama can't move as Yamazaki nuzzles the side of his face, his arms limp at his side as Yamazaki raises an arm to block their faces.

To the outside world, it looked like a couple making out, but to Kageyama, it felt more… _intimate_. They stared at each other for what felt like forever before Yamazaki leans his head back, his arm still blocking Kageyama's head.

"Yo, need something?" 

Kageyama shivers a bit at the slight husky tone. He heard Kuroo stamper out a response.

"A-ah my bad, I thought I knew your boyfriend." He said and from the familiar sound of squeaking sneakers, he knew Kuroo was walking away.

They stayed like that for a few moments more before Yamazaki pulled off of Kageyama. The noirette took a deep breath, trying to calm his heartbeat when he looked up and stared into a lone black eye.

"H-Hiroo-san!" Kageyama stuttered out, trying to explain but as he caught the look in the third year's eye, he noted there wasn't an ounce of negative emotion but a thoughtful almost curious one.

-Over with Karasuno-

Hinata bursted out laughing, catching the attention of his team.

"What's so funny Hinata?"

"Kenma just texted me and told me Kuroo made a fool of himself in front of a couple because he thought he saw Kageyama, but Kageyama's sick!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, before looking back to the match in front of them, taking in the final moments of the final round, feeling satisfied as Seijoh lost, unable to block the last spike.

He may not admit it but he felt for the King. Scratch that, he would never admit it. To be rejected by not one but both your soulmates, that sucked. He, too, would be an angry mess if his soulmates rejected him. He wouldn't trade them, even if two-thirds were idiots

He stands up when Daichi calls out to leave, noting a pair of eyes looking over at them and wanders over them.

He raised an eyebrow when they land on him and he gives a taunting smirk before giving a petty look.

His team may know King is sick but they _didn't_ so why not mess with them.

He grinned to himself when they looked away almost immediately after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments made me cry like a lil BITCh (in a good way) they gave me the confidence to continue on so thank you so much 💘💞💞💘💞


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama didnt raise no quitter but she sure raised a procrastinator!!
> 
> Work as been busy but thank you for your comments 💜💜💜
> 
> Unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!

Kageyama felt flustered as he rode the train back home.

Yamazaki and Hiroo. The thought of those two made his stomach flip, as if going downhill on a rollercoaster. 

After Hiroo caught them in the intimate position, he tried to apologize only for the black haired third year to brush him off.

_ "It's fine Kageyama-kun, Ryoji can get up and personal so if he makes you uncomfortable, I give you permission to hit him." Hiroo said. He gave Yamazaki a look Kageyama couldn't decipher before the first year spoke up. _

_ "Congratulations on winning the match, by the way. Your playing style is nothing I've never seen." Kageyama said before going into a long commentary about the match, oblivious to the Nohebi player blushing at the mix of praise and Ryoji's laughter at Hiroo's reaction.  _

_ The blonde clasps his hands on the first year's shoulders, towering over the noirette by a half a foot, and pulls him back. Even though they had a good few layers between them, Kageyama still felt the hardness of Ryoji's muscles and couldn't help the blush as he relaxed against him. Hiroo gives him a smirk, something akin to knowing and teasing and Kageyama looks away, flushed even more. _

_ "Had I not know any better, I would have sworn you guys were dating." The third year noirette said, and Kageyama couldn't decipher the tone in his voice, suddenly uncomfortable. _

_ He frowned before pulling away from the blonde before bowing slightly at Hiroo, much to both of their surprise. "I apologize, I didn't mean to cross any boundaries with you and Yamazaki-san. You guys are just...really comfortable to be around with." _

_ He looks away at the confession, surprised that it was the truth. Hiroo looked at him for a moment before snorting, wrapping an arm around Kageyama's shoulder and pulled him close. Kageyama could still feel the extra heat coming from the Nohebi member from the recent game, and noted the slight dampness of the jersey but he didn't mind. _

_ At all. _

_ Even the fact he was shorter than both by a good few inches. _

_ Did not mind not one bit. _

_ "Kageyama-kun, I was teasing you. Don't get so worked up, if I didn't want you around my boyfriend then you would know. Besides…" he leans in, staring at Yamazaki as he does so before looking straight into Kageyama's blue ones, admiring the clearness of the color. He whispers loudly enough that only Kageyama could hear. "You're just too cute to pass up teasing." _

_ Something flutters in Kageyama's stomach and starts to feel nervous as it moves up his solar plexus and a noise spills from his mouth. _

_ He covers his mouth, shocked. _

_ Yamazaki and Hiroo look at Kageyama in shock as the Karasuno player gave a short funny sounding laugh before laughing themselves. Yamazaki wipes a tear before speaking up, Hiroo still clutching Kageyama close as he looks away but the blue eyed teen knew he was trying to hold back laughing by the violent vibrations racking his body. _

_ "Tobio-tan, what was that!"  _

_ Kageyama clears his voice and straightens up. "I got to go." _

_ Before he could take a step away, he was grabbed by both arms. He looks back and gulps at the sinister twin looks the couple gave him. _

Kageyama chuckles as he rides the train back home, a big bag of sweets for Miwa dangling from his fingers. After torturing him to get another laugh out of him, they took him to his sister's favorite bakery and helped him pick out sweets. Then they spent two hours just talking at the park before walking him to the train station, waiting for his train before leaving once he departed.

He blushed as he thought more about the two. They would have made much better soulmates.

He blinks before rubbing the side of his hip, running over the familiar letters of Iwaizumi's name before shaking his head. He pulled his hand away and held on to the pole the entire ride, refusing to think about anything soulmate related.

Of course, life gave him crap whenever it came to his soulmates.

When he arrived home, he noted that Miwa was still home and judging by the extra pair of shoes next to hers, her soulmate was here.

"Wah, Tobio!" You are here!" A thick accented voice called out and suddenly he was smothered into a hug, black, curly hair pressed against his face as he was squeezed.

He lifted his arms and wrapped them around the woman in his arms.

His sister's soulmate was an exchange student from Ukraine and, due to the bond, had decided to transfer to be a full time student. Solomiya Boyko. He had a hard time learning her name and even pronouncing it so they agreed that shortening her name would be best.

He remembers trying to call her by her last name and calling her boke by accident, his idiot self somehow connecting the similar sounding words and safe to say Miwa was not pleased.

"Hello Miya, are you here for the weekend?" He asked once the dark haired woman released him.

Her ice blue eyes, so different from his dark ocean, stared up in excitement. "Yes, I am staying with Miwa for the entire break."

Despite Japanese being Solomiya's third language and the thick accent, he could hardly tell the minor mistakes. He gives her a small nod before heading into the kitchen, where he could hear his sister stomping around and slamming stuff down but Solomiya pulls him back, a slight look on her face makes him pause.

"Er, Tobio, is everything ok?" She says, unsure. He gives her a confused look, tilting his head before she straightens up. "Miwa, she is angry at someone who tried to visit you. Oh two people. They asked for you and she yelled at them before slamming the door."

"Really? Who?"

"Those good for nothing ' _ soulmates'  _ of yours!" Miwa hissed as she came into the entryway. "The nerve of those fuckers! ' _ is Tobio- chan home?'" _

Kageyama rolled his eyes at his sister's imitation of Oikawa. Though, he was curious. "What did they want?"

His sister rolled his eyes and fluttered her hand, as if swiping at a bug. "Oh who knows. What I do know is that if I see them, they're going to get an abrupt and most likely violent confrontation with your dear older sister."

The blue eyed teen rolled his eyes. He decided to change the subject, asking Miwa about dinner and that got her blushy and lovey dovey as she placed her hands on her cheeks as she gushed about Solomiya cooking one of her family's recipes. The blonde smiled, her mood lifting and Kageyama couldn't help but smile at their romantic antics.

His sister deserved to be happy.

But the curious feeling never left and later that night as he sat in bed, he skyped with Hiroo and Yamazaki.

" **_Whatever it is, hear them out. I know that that's probably the last thing you want to do but if your mark has been bugging you, then this can be a chance to fix that."_ ** Hiroo said as he took a bite out of his food.

Yamazaki was next to him, staring intently at his phone. His hair was pushed back with a headband and his face was covered in a white paste. Kageyama snorted when he accepted the call and Yamazaki was shrieking at Hiroo about ' _ Mama's curlers are still in, you heathen' _

That led to Hiroo and Kageyama roasting Yamazaki as the blonde did nothing but mocked their facial expressions and voices before they all laughed together, moreso Hiroo and Yamazaki but Kageyama couldn't help the grin.

**_"As for your soulmates, give them a chance to talk, not for them but for you so you can get some closure as well as make a decision. I remember our earlier conversations and it sounds like you want to try at least_ ** ."

He heard Yamazaki mutter something and the third year noirette smacked him before shaking his head at Kageyama's curious look. " **_He's saying stupid shit as usual, don't mind him._ **

That didn't seem to be the case as the blonde gave a look to Hiroo before exclaiming he was going to go wash his face.

Kageyama stared at the side of the screen the blonde disappeared to with worry. Hiroo had an expression in his face Kageyama couldn't figure out, like he was sad but accepting. He spoke up.

"Are you guys fighting?" He asks softly. Hiroo looked up at him with surprised eyes before his expression softened. The soft smile on his face made Kageyama blush, a warm feeling filling his stomach as he gave a small smile back.

**_"Something like that, but don't worry, we'll get our answer soon."_ **

"Anything I can do to help."

Hiroo gave a sad smile.  **_"Don't worry about us okay, focus on your soulmates."_ **

The first year pouts. "Do I have to?"

Hiroo laughs and Kageyama is glad that the sad expression is off the third year's face. 

He hears his sister calling him and they quickly gave their goodbyes, Kageyama speaking a bit louder for Yamazaki before hanging up. He walked down and went towards the dining room table where it had dishes after dishes of food. Kageyama's stomach growled at the delicious smell and Solomiya laughed, claiming that Miwa and him were twins when it came to food.

"Please, as if he could be graceful as me when he eats." His sister said as she delicately ate a piece of meat. Kageyama snorted.

"If you're graceful then I must have royalty etiquettes."

Miwa glared at him and he held his hands up as she leaned over and punched his arm, a scary grin on her face. "Don't start something you can't finish, little brother!"

He smacked his fist in his palm and smirked. "Bring it."

If it weren't for the fact their parents kept pictures of them playing volleyball, he would have sworn she wrestled all her life because two minutes later, she had him pinned. Arm around his neck as she rubbed his head with her knuckle.

"Bark like a dog and I'll let you go." She said, crackling like a mad women. Kageyama smiled lightly as nostalgia filled him of their younger years, their sibling rivalry at an all time high years back.

"You look like a do- _ arghh _ " he screeched as she dug her finger harder. Solomiya laughed as she watched the two siblings, a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, on Wikipedia looking at heights, sees:
> 
> Kageyama: *5'11*  
> Hiroo:*6'1*  
> Yamazaki:*6'6*
> 
> Me: oh yes, it's all coming together
> 
> Also you get a little more glimpse at Miwa, her soulmate and Kageyama
> 
> Also, iwaoi make their appearance in the next chapter, which should be up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Fuck you guys. Just..’’_

_\-----_

Kageyama looked at himself in the mirror, his fingers tracing the names engraved into his hips and sighed. Ever since his sister told him about his soulmates’ attempted visit, he felt like he was on high alert. It’s not that he was trying to avoid his soulmates, he just didn’t want to see them this very moment.

Okay, maybe he was avoiding them, but he couldn’t find a reason not to. They rejected him and he kept their request of staying away and now they want to talk to him about who knows what. He liked the arrangement they had and he honestly didn’t want anything to do with them. As he grew older, he noticed that outside of volleyball, they didn’t have much in common from what he could tell.

Like Volleyball. He was sure that those two live and breathe when it comes to volleyball. And even though he does seem like a volleyball idiot as well, he actually played basketball in the off season.

Hence why he was at the school on a Saturday morning, putting in his application to join the basketball team. Excitement filled him as one of the assistant coaches took his paper with a smile, the older man stating he hoped he’d make the team. 

Walking out of the office he sent a text to his cousin, stating he was excited to play against him in the tournament that was a little over half a year away. He wasn’t expecting to get a reply from Akashi, seeing as his cousin was usually busy with school work and practice but he would at least talk with him a couple times a month.

Come to think of it, he hasn’t heard from him in awhile. He should really go visit-

“Kageyama.”

The blue eyed teen froze as he took in his surroundings, not realizing he was almost halfway to the grocery store. Looking up, he saw Iwaizumi leaning against a brick wall, phone in hand. Straightening up, he nods to the spiky brunette and turns to continue his way, inwardly cursing at himself as he hears Iwaizumi shuffling after him, his name spilling from his mouth.

“Wait, Kageyama, please.’’

Kageyama really didn’t want to, but he knew the older wouldn’t leave him alone. So he stopped, turning to the third year with his eyebrow raised. “Yes, Iwaizumi-san?’’

Iwaizumi gives him a smile and when Kageyama doesn’t return it, he clears his throat. “I’m not sure if your sister told you, but we tried to visit you the other day. She was really vocal about that.’’ The third year said, rubbing the back of his head. 

Kageyama knew that if he had been his younger self, he would have swooned at the fact his, at the time, favorite senpai and soulmate was speaking to him, let alone visit to speak to _him_.

Now he just feels...apathetic. 

“Yeah, she told me.’’ He stated, waiting for Iwaizumi to get to the point. The brunette frowns, unsure about the look of disdain on his younger soulmates face and before he could speak, his name gets called out.

“Iwa-chan! You said you’d wait- Tobio-Chan.’’ Oikawa says, blinking in surprise. Kageyama could feel his marks burning and he wants to walk away but he needs to know. Or rather, he just needs to rip the band-aid off.

“You guys needed to speak with me?’’ He says. They straighten up and nod, the atmosphere turning serious and Kageyama nods as he turns to walk towards the store. “Fine, but I really need to get a few things from the store so now's your best chance,’’

He blinks, wondering where that came from and he chalks it up to spending loads of time with Hiroo and his bluntness. He smiles when he thinks about the noirette before clearing all emotion from his face when the two third years flank him. His skin itches a bit, not fully comfortable being by himself with the two. So when a hand is gently placed on his shoulder, he flinches, looking into Oikawa’s brown eyes.

His heart aches a bit as he remembers a time where those eyes made him melt, even if they were heated in an angry way. 

“Tobio-chan. We need to talk but this isn’t one that can be talked casually. If… If you would allow us, we’d like to take you to a cafe and maybe talk about it then?’’

Had he been paying more attention to Oikawa’s tone, he would have noticed the softness of it, but at the time, his marks were acting up and he just wanted to get away.

"Fine."

And so that's how he ended up at a local cafe, days later, staring at his older soulmates.

"Your sister looks a lot like you." Iwaizumi said, breaking the silence. 

Kageyama made a confused face. "Why wouldn't she? She's my sister."

Iwaizumi coughs, a bit flustered before giving a wobbly smile. "Of course. How are your parents?''

Surly they didn't ask him to a cafe just to talk about his family. 

"Fine, I guess. Last I heard they were having dinner with a few clients they're taking on." He said, genuinely bored as he stared at the two in front of him. They spoke for a few minutes, Iwaizumi asking questions and Oikawa staring at him, as if trying to figure something out.

He was sick of it and it must have shown on his face because they shared a look of frustration. Suddenly, Kageyama couldn't keep it in.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You ask me to talk about what? I don't know and yet you guys have been nothing but secretive!" He snapped, irritated.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi shared a sheepish look before adopting a serious one.

'Oh God.' Kageyama thinks.

"We just didn't know how to ask but…"

Kageyama looked at them, waiting for them to continue. Iwaizumi cleared his throat and spoke.

"We want to know why your wall is still up."

Kageyama stared at them and they stared back, waiting for the blue eyed teens answer. Kageyama, on the other hand, was confused.

What wall? He knew that soulmates could put up blockers of sorts to stop the tendrils of the soulbond from forming but Kageyama never thought about putting it up for a couple reasons. One being he was young and dumb, thinking that his two soulmates would change their minds. (Later as he grew older, he just forgot about the block.) And second, he didn't know how it would affect his play, reading about the negative effects of the wall.

Speaking of… that's probably why they asked to talk to him.

"There's no wall, Iwaizumi-san. I never put them up. If you're wondering if it's affected my play, I can tell you it hasn't. You beat us fair and sq-"

"It's not about volleyball!" Oikawa, for the first time since sitting, spoke up. Albeit a little loud as heads turned to him. He sheepishly gave a smile and a wave before turning to Kageyama, a look the blue eyed teen has been under many times. One so serious that it made Kageyama nervous, trying to figure out what else it could be about. "It's just when you finally talked to us and finally agreeing to this date and-"

"This is a date?" Kageyama said out loud, tilting his head. He could hear the girls that were sitting behind him choke up in shock as they rushed out of their booth, whispering to each other as they pointed at them, covering up their shocked laughter. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at them before looking at the two third years, who seemed to be going on an emotional journey.

"Wha- Yes! This is a date! What else could this be!" Oikawa hissed. Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up before looking away, muttering. "...Was the wall seriously not up?"

A small part of him wished the earth would swallow him up because if he had known this would be a date, he wouldn't have agreed. 

He didn't realize he spoke out his feelings when a warm hand covered his own. He looked into guilty and regret filled green eyes.

"We're sorry for how we treated you. We were young and being stupid, thinking that we only needed each other with no regards to your feeling but that's why we're here now! We want to make it up to you, if you'll let us.." Iwaizumi said.

Kageyama looked at the spiky haired teen then to Oikawa, a nervous look on the pale boy. He looked back to their connected hands, blinked in shock and slowly pulled it away, clearing his throat as he placed his hands in his lap. He looked to Oikawa, not wanting to see the defeated look he knew was probably on the Seijoh ace's face because it was the same look on the brunette's face. "Why did you think the block was up?"

Oikawa blinked in surprise before looking to Iwaizumi then back to him. 

"We thought that the block was up when we couldn't feel the bond connect, we just assumed..." The third year captain's face flushed as he trailed off and Kageyama glared at them, suddenly feeling heated as he recognized the look he's seen plenty of times on Hinata's face whenever he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"You assumed that the bond would snap into place? That it- _I_ would accept you after all this and we'd... that'd I'd be putty in your hands after one apology?" Kageyama said, standing up. The chair screeched at the sudden movement that caught a few people's attention. "Fuck you guys. Just.."

He grabbed his coat and stalked out, ignoring the calls of his name. He almost made it to the corner before he was jerked back. He tried to jerk his arm out of his captor's grip.

"Tobio-"

" _No_ ." Intense blue eyes clashed with brown. "I said **No**!"

"Tobio- chan, just listen-"

"Let me go! _You_ hurt _me_ ! _You_ don't get to demand shit from me."

Kageyama knew he was crying when Oikawa's grip loosened. "When I was younger, I dreamed of you guys coming to me, telling me you've made a mistake and that It'd be ok, that you want to be together but I'm not that little kid anymore."

"Kageyama…" Iwaizumi said softly and Kageyama almost caved but he shook his head.

"Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san… please for now just leave me alone." He said, unable to look at either of them.

They were silent for a moment and before one of them could say anything, a hand grabbed Oikawa's wrist, yanking his hand away from Kageyama's arm.

"I believe he said to let him **_go_ **." A anger filled voice filled the air.

Kageyama looked up into angry brown eyes before exhaling slightly. 

"Asahi-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been computerless for a few weeks but now I'm back! Also Sorry for any mistakes and grammar errors


	6. Chapter 6

_ ''Asahi-san" _

Kageyama slumped in relief as the third year pulled him away from his soulmates, putting the first year behind him. His hair wasn't in it's usual bun and he was wearing his glasses (Something that surprised Kageyama) but that didn't stop the muscled teen from looking murderous at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"You should go." Asahi said, crossing his arms, a hard look on his face. Kageyama stares at the back of his head, wondering where the normally meek and frightened persona was. He turned back to his soulmates as Oikawa spoke, flustered as he tried to get to Kageyama in a slight frantic way.

"Look, this is between us and Tobi-"

Asahi cut him off as he blocked the brunette setter's path. "I don't think Kageyama's  **_boyfriends_ ** would tolerate him being haggled."

The trio froze at Asahi's words.

'Boyfriends? Who..?' Kageyama thought as he stared at Asahi with a raised brow.

He didn't even notice Oikawa staring at him with mixed emotions nor Iwaizumi who wouldn't even look up as his fist balled up.

Asahi looked to Kageyama when he noted the silence.

"Asahi-san, who are you talking about?" Kageyama asked in confusion. He missed the way his soulmates stare at him.

The Ace blinked before all traces of the hard faced persona left him. Asahi blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Did I mishear then? Hinata was telling Noya about Hiroo…"

Kageyama's face bursts into flames as Asahi gave his explanation. He was going to  _ kill  _ that tangerine!

"They not m-mine'' he stammered out, something curling him his chest as he did so. Asahi blushed even more as he stuttered out an apology for assuming but Kageyama shook his head. He then turned to his soulmates who looked stricken. "I-...please for now, leave me alone to get my thoughts around. It's the least you could do."

Oikawa, always one to have the last say, opened his mouth before Iwaizumi punched his arm harshly. Iwaizumi looked at him, his face guarded as he nodded. 

"You have our numbers right. Please let us know when you'd like to talk."

And with that, the spiky haired ace pulled Oikawa away, leaving the two Karasuno players alone. Kageyama turned and bowed. "Thank you Asahi-san!"

The third year flushes as he rubs the back of his head, his wavy locks musing as the repetitive motion. "Don't worry about it. All in honesty, I was more worried about what you'd do to them had I not intervened. You look like you were ready to beat Oikawa-san to the ground."

Kageyama frowned and that caused Asahi to stumble over his words. "N-not that that was a bad thing! It's just, I know you would regret it if you hit them, regardless if they were harassing you or not. I can tell you have love for them."

Startled blue flashed with soft brown. Love? Did he still love them?

"I know it's not the same but when me and Noya fought all those months ago, we said some pretty nasty, regretful stuff. Then Date Tech happened and at that point, I was sure not even our bond would save whatever relationship we had left. We didn't speak for the rest of the school year and it was only because it physically hurt being away from him that we did. Oh he was so mad I wouldn't continue with volleyball… anyway the point I was trying to make is that soulmates can do a lot of regrettable things. It's in human nature but regardless of said things, there's still love whether it's romantic or platonic. Which now that I think about it, is kind of to…"

Kageyama tuned out Asahi's mumbling as he thought about where the Ace was getting at. Yes, regardless of how they treated him, he did still love them. But not by much. He doesn't think he could forgive them anytime soon. He was perfectly happy where he was.

He thought back to Asahi's earlier declaration and blushed lightly. Although there were those two who made his stomach turn in a funny way. He shook his head as he glared.

He needed to focus on making it to Nationals. All this talk of soulmates and romance made him irate. 

He lifted his hands and smacked them hard on his cheeks, causing Asahi to squeak in shock. 

Romance would be the last thing on his mind and so help him, if he failed, he'd eat his own volleyball!

In hindsight, he should have known he was going to fail. Miserably. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter this time! I promise I'll have longer chapters next time!
> 
> I hope y'all had a good holiday!!


End file.
